Work vehicles may have a linkage between the vehicle's chassis and a work tool. This linkage may include a boom which may be raised or lowered, such as by an actuator such a hydraulic cylinder. A boom lock may be utilized to lock the boom in a particular position or prevent the boom from moving in a particular direction or beyond a certain range or point. As one example, a boom lock may be utilized on a raised boom to prevent the boom from lowering.